Eliza Foxx's Little Problem
by Red Witch
Summary: Eliza learns the hard way why it's a bad idea to help Q-Ball with his inventions.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has been shrunk down to nothing. Just some more fun character torture that came into my head. **

**Eliza Foxx's Little Problem**

"And to think I thought all my problems were over once I escaped the Queen," Eliza Foxx grumbled as she climbed up the slimy surface. "Was I **wrong!"**

She finally made her way out of a large hole. "I just **had** to feel sorry for Q-Ball just because his arm was broken," She growled as she wiped some grime off her face. "**Had **to go help him. '**Sure** Q-Ball, I'll help you test your latest invention. What does it **do?**'"

"Click! Click!"

"Oh great!" She turned around and saw a cockroach the size of a truck near her. "I wish Q-Ball would clean his lab more often!"

The cockroach approached her. "Get back! Get back!" Eliza snapped as she ran off. She found what looked like a large pile of sugar. "Go get the sugar bug!"

The cockroach ignored her and ran right for the open pack of sugar on the floor. "Good thing for me cockroaches have a sweet tooth. How could Q-Ball make a stupid shrink ray? I guess I should be grateful that my clothes shrank with me," Eliza grumbled as she looked at her soiled outfit. "What little good that did."

"YOU DID **WHAT **TO MY WIFE?" Zachery's booming voice was heard. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR **OTHER** ARM BROKEN Q-BALL?"

"That's my Zachery," Eliza rolled her eyes. "Always dealing with problems in a **calm, rational** manner! I'M DOWN HERE! Oh they can't hear me! But maybe…"

"Zachery please! I never intended to shrink your wife!" Q-Ball gasped for air in the headlock Zach had put him in. "And how was I to know that portable fan of mine would blow her down the drain in my sink?"

"YOU FLUSHED MY WIFE DOWN THE DRAIN?" Zach yelled.

"At least he didn't flush her down the toilet," Doc quipped. He and the other Series Five Rangers were in the room.

"Doc, shut up!" Zach snapped. "We have to find Eliza!"

"And watch where you step," Niko warned. "I sense she's close by."

"Ooh! I see something!" A familiar memory bird chirped. He flew to the sink. "Hi Lady! Did you loose weight?"

"I think Bubblehead found her," Shane remarked.

"_Fly with me! Come fly away!"_ Bubblehead had managed to pick up Eliza by his feet and flew around.

"ZACHERY! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eliza screamed.

"BUBBLEHEAD PUT MY WIFE DOWN!" Zach shouted.

"Give it here bird," Shane put his hand out. Bubblehead dropped Eliza into his outstretched hand. "Eliza are you okay?"

"Do I **look** okay?" Eliza shrieked. "Zachery! Get me back to normal!"

"Q-Ball…" Zach growled.

"Okay, okay…I think I got all the bugs out of my shrink ray," Q-Ball protested.

"Actually all the bugs are hanging around all that leftover food you have on the counter!" Eliza snapped as Shane put her down on the floor in front of the machine.

"Why would anyone make a shrink ray in the first place?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," Q-Ball said. "I'm activating the machine now!"

ZZAAAPPPPP!

RRRIPPP!

"Oops," Q-Ball gulped. "Seems to be a slight problem in resizing non organic materials."

"YOU THINK?" Zach roared as he grabbed a lab coat to cover his naked wife. The other rangers quickly averted their eyes until she was covered.

"Whoa! Hot lady!" Bubblehead wolf whistled.

"Eliza are you okay?" Niko asked.

"Oh yeah all that happened to me was that I was shrunk to near microscopic size, blown down a drainpipe which by the way I would **still** be in there if I hadn't been lucky enough to catch onto a stray French fry lodged in there…" Eliza fumed. "Got covered in grime, nearly eaten by bugs and memory birds and just **flashed **my husband's co-workers! WHAT DO **YOU** THINK?"

"Uh sorry about that," Q-Ball gulped.

"Congratulations Q-Ball," Eliza made a fist and stalked up to him. "The day I was made a slaver lord is no longer the **worst** day of my life! Unfortunately it's also going to be the worst day of **your **life! Fortunately, you won't **live** that much longer!"

"OW! ELIZA! OW! NO! OW! OW!" Q-Ball screamed in agony as Eliza wailed on him. "OW NOT MY OTHER ARM! NOT MY SPLEEN! MOMMY!"

"And I thought Zachery had a temper," Doc blinked.

"You should see her when she's **really **mad," Zach gulped. "Better call the infirmary. And Commander Walsh and warn him that Q-Ball is going to be out of his lab and in the hospital for a while."


End file.
